hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5329/5330 (30th December 2019)
Summary Plot 31st December 2019 Nancy sends out a reminder to the group chat. Oscar runs up to Nancy and puts his hands on her top, getting it dirty. Luke and Cindy kiss and Cindy flashes off her ring and Luke on social media. Peri gets ready for a party at the flat. Misbah feels out of place and decides to leave the group. Marnie complains about the party not having champagne. Nancy moans to Kyle about Marnie’s complaint. Nancy tells Brooke that she can leave Charlie to do as he pleases, but asks if she can put Oscar to bed by 8:30. Nancy tells her “no sex, drugs and rock and roll”. Brooke reminds Nancy that she’s pregnant and walks off. Charlie tells Nancy that he knows of her affair with Darren. Yasmine warns Romeo that he’s not going to get through the door with his fake ID. Leela tells Sid that he can drink alcohol but needs to be sensible, and if he takes things further with Juliet, he needs to wear protection - the latter comment embarrassing everyone. She tells Sid that she can talk to him like that if he lives with them permanently - she wants to foster him. Charlie reveals everything he knows. She is furious that Darren told him to lie, and tells him that she’s going to tell Darren off. She tells him that he’s not on his own with the secret but wants to leave everything bad in 2019 and make a fresh start in 2020. Charlie picks up a video game controller. 31st December 2020 Police pound on the door of 17 Basswood Road. Nancy shouts out to Charlie, asking what he’s done. 31st December 2019 The adults party The Hutch. Marnie tells Darren of her disappointment of the lack of champagne. Cindy tells Misbah and Leela that she wishes that she could put on the first thing that fell out of her wardrobe to wear to a party, before walking off. Misbah asks Leela if Cindy was talking about them, and Leela says that if she was, she’s going to be getting a slap. Nancy and Darren bump into each other and Nancy reveals that she knows that he made Charlie keep the affair a secret. Imran feels left out with Sid and Juliet kissing and Brooke and Ollie all over each other. Sid offers to take Juliet to bed but she doesn’t want to. She thinks it’s weird when she’s supposed to be with her friends. He tries to kiss her but she rejects so Sid storms off. Juliet hides in Brooke’s room. Charlie refuses to let Lucas play on the game console. Leah bullies Ella over her bag which Darren got her for Christmas. Leah suggests that they play Truth or Dare. Ella chooses dare so Leah dares her to steal something from The Hutch. Ella doesn’t want to, but Leah tells her that she chose dare so she has to. Darren and Nancy argue. Marnie complains to Leela and Misbah about the group chat. Misbah insults her by asking if she sent out ravens or wrote on a stone tablet. Leela is in hysterics but Marnie tells Misbah that she didn’t expect those comments from her and storms off. Darren wants to talk to Nancy but Nancy refuses. Misbah feels guilty about insulting Marnie and says that Marnie will never speak to her again if they’re enemies. 31st December 2020 Marnie tells Misbah that she’s the greatest friend she has ever had. She doesn’t know how she would have gotten through 2020 without Misbah. Misbah can’t believe “they’re” getting married. They are both delighted. 31st December 2019 Brooke goes to find Juliet. Juliet thinks Sid only wanted her for sex. Juliet reveals that she hasn’t had sex before and lied. Brooke tells her that if she doesn’t feel like she wants to, then she shouldn’t. Juliet tells Brooke that she has a way of making things seem normal. She tells Brooke of how she dispised the idea of sex as a kid, having witnessed Donna-Marie’s encounters with drunk men hiring her. However, Brooke makes it seem like something romantic. Brooke tells her that she should be with someone who makes her feel safe, happy and knows how awesome she is. Juliet kisses Brooke but she panics. Cindy sends Mandy a message about Nancy being a “stresshead”, but Mandy shows her that she’s sent it to the group chat. Cindy is horrified when Nancy’s phone bings, but she manages to delete the message in time. Kyle tells Luke that they’re all there to lift his spirits. Luke worries about telling Ollie about his diagnosis. Cindy encourages him to do it tonight so he doesn’t end up hearing it from someone else. Charlie decides to do the dare Leah gave Ella instead. Leah calls Ella a “woos” and posts a status update saying that her New Year’s resolution is to get better friends. Juliet threatens Brooke, who can’t understand Juliet’s emotions. Brooke suggests that Juliet could be bisexual. Juliet asks her to be quiet. Brooke asks if Juliet bullied her because she was confused about her feelings. Juliet assures her that she doesn’t like her that way. Brooke tells Juliet that if she thinks that she’s gay or whatever, she’ll stand by Juliet. Juliet says that she was just trying to liven up the night and walks off. Sid meets with his cousin, Jordan, and gives him drugs. Juliet sends a text apologising to Sid. Jordan advises him to keep the drugs hidden. Sid texts Juliet to say that he’s on his way. Ollie and Imran are furious to catch Sid buying drugs. Charlie sneaks into The Hutch to steal a container of ice cream and hides just as Nancy and Darren enter in the kitchen, arguing. Nancy is shocked by Darren’s behaviour. Charlie also steals Darren’s wallet. Imran tries to stop Sid from going into the house with drugs. Luke sees Sid and Imran struggle and Ollie tells him that Sid has bought drugs. Luke tries to convince Sid that he doesn’t need drugs, he needs time to get past what happened. Sid says that everyone excused him pushing Stuart over the cliff by it being self-defence, but he has to live with the guilt. Luke tries to give Sid encouragement over trying to start to get where he wants to be in life instead of developing a drug addiction and starting a downward spiral. Sid gives Luke the drugs. 31st December 2020 Leela asks Sid where he is, telling him that the band is set up and is waiting for him. She ends up finding his smashed guitar. 31st December 2019 Leela is shocked to learn that Cindy and Mandy have both been married to Tony and have had a relationship with Luke & Darren. Conversation switches to Nancy & Kyle, and Cindy tells them of how Nancy used to be a “proper little rebel”. Mandy tells them to stop, and compliments Nancy, which she overhears. Nancy tells her that there’s something she needs to tell her - she slept with Darren. Juliet apologises to Sid. Imran accidentally smashes a vase and Brooke accuses everyone of trying to ruin her night. Juliet snaps at Brooke and takes Sid back to hers. Brooke asks what Juliet is doing and Juliet says that she’s just going to have a good time. Mandy is in denial and Cindy is furious with Nancy. Mandy yells for Darren and confronts him. Mandy’s yelling alerts Kyle, and he is shocked to learn Nancy and Darren slept together. Darren explains what happened and Mandy storms off. Kyle punches Darren and explodes at Nancy, telling her that they’re over. Mandy throws bowls to the floor in the kitchen. Charlie returns having stolen a large tub of ice cream from The Hutch, and holding Darren’s wallet. Leah is impressed, but points out that Charlie is going to be in so much trouble. 31st December 2020 A forensic scientist picks up Charlie’s controller from the stairs of 17 Basswood Road. Nancy is horrified when the scientists snaps the controller, revealing drugs inside. 31st December 2019 Mandy explodes at Darren. Darren tells Mandy that he doesn’t know what he’s doing or who he is anymore. He says and does the right things but doesn’t feel anything. Mandy tells Darren that she doesn’t have time for his “mid life crisis”. She is hurt to learn that he regrets cheating on Nancy. Nancy asks where they go from there. Ollie praises Luke and tells Luke of his plans to start making his future happen. Luke ends up backing out of telling Ollie about his diagnosis. 31st December 2020 Ollie passes out in the bathrooms, but is woken up by having a packet of drugs thrown at him. He bursts into tears, saying “I miss him so much”. 31st December 2019 Kyle tries to avoid Nancy. She tells him that her affair with Darren meant nothing, but Kyle doesn’t think it meant nothing. Nancy pointed out that Kyle had dumped her and she was trapped underground thinking she was about to die. Kyle points out that she is still married to Darren, but Nancy tells him that she’s working on making him her ex-husband. Kyle explodes at her and asks her if she knows how hard it is for him to trust someone, to believe that he’s enough for her, and now she’s destroyed any self-confidence she has given up. She apologises and tries to assure him that he fits right in with their family. She suggests that they get married. She loves him so much, but there’s a massive reason as to why they need to stay together - she is pregnant. Kyle is shocked. Romeo tells Peri that at midnight, she will want to kiss someone, and he can be her back-up. She tells him that she won’t be kissing anyone who is studying philosophy and politics at a “second-rate” university. Tom points out that Yasmine’s app won’t be able to pick up what they’re saying at the club, which Yasmine pretends to be OK about. Tom decides to go to The Hutch instead. 31st December 2020 Tom tells Romeo to get a grip, he’s going to ruin the wedding. Romeo asks Tom what he’s supposed to do, he still loves “her”. Tom comforts him. 31st December 2019 Nancy tells Kyle that she took two tests which both came back positive, and assures him that Kyle is the father. She says that she thinks they should stay together because she loves him and the baby may be the making of them. Nancy refused to have any more children with Darren in their marriage but wants to have a baby with Kyle. Kyle tells Nancy that he is getting overwhelmed, so Nancy gets down on one knee and proposes to Kyle. He says that he’s sorry and rushes off. Lucas encourages Charlie to purchase a £80 add-on for his game, and Charlie does so, ignoring Ella’s advice not to. Ella decides to tell Darren but Leah confisgates her phone, telling her that “snitches get stitches”. Leah teases Ella, asking if her New Year’s resolution is to be a crybaby, but Ella tells her that it’s to stay out of trouble. 31st December 2020 Mandy opens Ella’s bags and empties the contents, finding large amounts of money inside. Mandy is devastated. 31st December 2019 Mandy tells Darren that she can’t face everyone after being humiliated. Everyone sings “For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow” before Tom blows out the candles on his birthday cake. Peri rushes off to get Tom’s present, which she has left at the flat. Kyle interrupts Tom to tell everyone of Nancy’s affair with Darren, and Nancy proposed to him. He reveals that he changed his mind and says yes. Darren is shocked and Nancy is delighted. Everyone cheers and Tom toasts to them before cutting the cake. 31st December 2020 A forensic team collects evidence from The Hutch. Darren breaks down in tears in the kitchen with a bloodstain on his left shoulder on his shirt. 31st December 2019 Juliet assures Sid that she wants to go to bed with him. Peri walks in on Juliet taking condoms out of Sid’s bag. Juliet thinks she’s jealous that she doesn’t have a boyfriend and is evil to her. She takes the present for Tom, telling Juliet that she’ll regret losing her virginity to Sid. Juliet asks Sid if she cares about her, if they’ll still be together this time next year. Sid takes the condoms from Juliet’s hand and Juliet leads Sid upstairs. 31st December 2020 Juliet rushes into the kitchen of the flat in tears with blood on her right cheek. She says “I love you, I mean it, you’re the only one I want” - to Peri! Peri says “I love you too” and they kiss. 31st December 2019 Marnie insults people attending The Hutch party to Romeo, and tells him to aim higher than everyone else has. Yasmine tells Tom that she appreciates him choosing to go to The Hutch instead of a club for her. Yasmine kisses Tom. Nancy calls out that it’s almost midnight and leads everyone outside. Nancy makes a speech before the countdown starts, saying that she thinks everyone is doing an OK job at being parents. 31st December 2020 The drugs in Charlie’s controller are placed in an evidence bag. Tom manages to calm Romeo down before the wedding. Ollie holds the bag of drugs in his hand. Marnie and Misbah hug. Leela stares at the broken guitar. Juliet and Peri hold each other. Mandy is horrified to discover Ella’s secret. A body bag is zipped up outside The Hutch, and John Paul bursts into tears as fireworks go off. 31st December 2019 Everyone watches the fireworks but Darren walks off. Nancy and everyone else cheer to a happy new year. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O’Donnell *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Notes *First appearance of Jordan Price. *The end theme tune is replaced by “The Final Countdown” by Europe. *This episode features no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019